Gold Fish
by ViRgO2
Summary: Sango, a beautiful flight attendant who only goes for rich and wealthy men. Miroku a worker at the fish market. What will happen if the two meet and fall in love? Especially when Sango thinks Miroku is a university professor and a millionaire? MS- AU
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone* I'm back with another story!   
I hope you like it!! Thats all I can say for now!   
  
Thank you very much to to my friend Shannon for a beautiful title! *applause*   
  
On with the story I hope you enjoy it!  
  
****************************************  
  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter one-  
  
ViRgO*  
****************************************  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, in a few minutes we will arrive at Tokyo International airport. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and that your seat is back to its upright position."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Sango, are you going to the party tonight?" said Sango's best friend Kagome.  
  
" Of course" said Sango as she opening her bag to get her red eye liner out.  
  
" I heard the men at the party are really handsome and rich and young!" said Kagome as she loosened her hair from a high bun which was a part of her uniform.  
  
" Kagome dear, let me make one thing clear, the only thing that matters in a women's life is money, and not all handsome guys are the best," said Sango as she pulled her uniform shirt off, "sadly the richest ones are the smelly, ugly, fat, and short ones. If you wan't to live a great life and die happy, you have to go for them"   
  
" Sango, where are you going?" said Kagome as Sango walked out of the changing room looking like some kind of super modal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
People called Sango the party queen. All the men wanted Sango, and all the women wanted to be Sango. She was indeed beautiful, with a great proportion which made the men drool. Sango worked as a flight attendant for Japan air lines. Every men wanted her, however she was extremely hard to get.   
  
The party tonight was going to be like all the other ones, or so Sango thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Miroku-san! Whats new today?"  
  
" Good morning lady, I have the thing you've been waiting for" said Miroku as he got a box of fresh fish out for the women.  
  
" Miroku!" slowly raising his head Miroku sow his friend. "Kouga, whats up?"  
  
" There's a party today and your coming with us" Miroku let a sigh out at his friends statement.  
  
" I told you, I'm not going" said Miroku as he grabbed another box of fresh fish out of his truck.  
  
" What's wrong with you,"  
  
" Ok, listen Kouga. I'm sick and tired of all those girls, and all the parties, plus they only go for rich guys like you and Inuyasha. How the hell am I going to fit my self among you guys." said Miroku loosing his temper.  
  
" Come on, this party is going to be a good one I'll promise. Be there at six.  
  
" No"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" NO"  
  
" YES!"  
  
" FINE, but this is the last one!"  
  
" Here, take the key," Kouga handed his Mercedes key to Miroku. "ladies won't ride in your car" said Kouga as he pointed to Miroku's truck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Kagome, where's Sango?" asked Koharu looking rather nervous. "She's an hour late, its seven!"  
  
" Koharu, Sango's not late she has her own ways and plans," said Kagome as she looked around for their 'target' " now, you come with me," Grabbing onto Koharu's wrist, Kagome pulled her over to a group of men.  
  
" Hello," said Kagome handing a cup of wine to one of the men. " nice to meet you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you very much for reading!! The next chapter will be up soon! Very soon!  
  
Plz leave a review and tell me how you liked it or disliked it! Give me some suggestion on how I can make it better!  
  
Once again I would like to thank Shannon for the title of this story*  
As the story processes you will find out why Shannon named it Gold Fish and why I agreed with it!  
  
Thank you for reading*   
  
ViRgO* 


	2. Chapter 2

hey- here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!  
  
* I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters*  
  
******************************  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter two-  
  
ViRgO*  
*****************************  
  
" Sorry I'm late,"  
Kagome observed the three men as they turned to witness the famous party queen. She was sure, positive that Sango would leave the party with one of the three. Sango was wearing a tight red dress, showing off her model like proportion.  
  
" Sango let me introduce Mr. Kouga, Mr. Inuyasha, and Mr. Miroku"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As it turned out, the three men were very handsome, young, and most importantly very rich. Kamome observed the three, and mentally recorded all their personal informations.  
  
Mr. Kouga, twenty seven year old elite man working as a doctor in a famous hospital. Medium long brown hair in a high pony tail, tall, and handsome.  
  
Mr. Inuyasha, twenty six year old elite man working as a computer programmer. Long white hair which impressed her very much, tall and very handsome.  
  
Mr. Miroku, twenty seven year old elite man working as a professor at Tokyo college. Black short hair gathered in a small ponytail, tall, and handsome.  
  
This was a technique Sango had taught her when she first started her husband hunting. As Sango would say, a women has to know everything about her target. Sometimes she could not keep up with Sango and her ways.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was over fairly quickly. While talking and laughing Sango had chosen her target out of the three. After sending a quick wink to Kagome, she decided to put her plan into action.   
  
" Mr. Miroku, do you think you can give me a ride home?" asked Sango.   
" Ah...Sure,"  
  
" Will you excuse us," said Sango to the others, " Mr. Miroku, I'll meet you at the front door,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku walked over to 'his car' deep in his thoughts. He opened the door and sat down as he let out a big sigh. Sure he found her attractive, but he wasn't sure. He found her attractive perhaps because she looked almost identical to his former girlfriend.  
  
- Flash back -  
  
'I can't see our future, in ten years time.... I'm not there by your side'  
  
- Flash back ends-  
  
Miroku stopped the car by the front door allowing Sango to join him in the car. Before he could start the car Sango's hand had crept to his thighs. She moved closer, until her lip was barely touching his ear. She whispered " I think I met my one and only tonight,"  
  
" Will you take me some where ?"   
  
*********************************  
There, that was chapter two!   
I hope you liked it! Plz go on and review and tell me if you liked it or not, and if you didn't tell me how I can improve it! (^-^)  
  
If you are interested in Inu/San story's I write about them often so plz go and read it! (if you have the time) But this story is a pure Miroku/Sango so don't worry!  
note: No, the next chapter is not a lemon or anything near it!!   
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
ViRgO*  
  
ps. some of the lines don't really sound correct eg. "I think I met my one and only tonight" that's because I translated it from Japanese! sorry, (^ ~ ^) 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! but here it is I hope you all enjoy it!  
I made this chapter a little longer then the first two because some people complained about the shortness! Thank you for the suggestion!!  
  
Keep the reviews up! They make me very happy!  
  
* I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters*  
  
*************************  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter three-  
  
ViRgO*  
***********************  
  
You'd expect his house or something, but a game center? Definitely a weirdo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Ms. Sango, have you ever played the baseball game?" said Miroku as he led Sango to the corner of the game center. A few men were swinging their bats with all their might to hit the ball that was coming full speed at them, often missing the ball or just barely hitting it.  
  
" Go on," said Miroku handing Sango a bat.   
" What do I do?"  
  
" Its easy, stand shoulder width apart, grip the bat and hit with it" said Miroku walking behind the safety fence.   
  
Unsure of what to do, Sango swung her bat at the ball that was shot from the machine. She missed it. She tried again, missing it again. " I can't do this," said Sango getting frustrated.  
  
" Try again," he said smiling back at her.  
  
Swinging her bat back to hit the ball she heard Miroku say " Now". She swung her bat at the ball which flew and hit the 'home run' panel.  
" Yes!" said Sango smiling at Miroku who was smiling right back at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku walked to the near by park. Since it was already late, the park was for the two.  
  
" Ms. Sango, lets go on a boat" said Miroku pointing to the boats parked by the corner of the lake.   
  
" No, lets not go on the boats. I don't wanna be arrested!"  
  
" We wont, come on" said Miroku dragging her along.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had never enjoyed her dates with the men. But this one was different. Every thing was new to her. Game center, baseball, the park, and the boat, no one had ever taken her on a date like this.   
  
Deep in her thoughts, her eye lids began to fell heavier and heavier. Before she realized she had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' The more I look at her, the more she look's like Mina, my ex-girlfriend.  
  
Flash back-  
  
" I can't see our future, in ten years time, I'm not by your side"  
  
Flash back end-  
  
That was when Sango jumped up.  
  
" Where the hell,!"  
  
" Ms. Sango careful" said Miroku trying to calm her down. Before they could regain their balance the boat tilted over causing Sango and Miroku to fall in the water with a splash.  
  
Reaching the surface of the water all they could do was laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pond was shallow to their surprise.   
  
Miroku was well aware of Sango's eyes now on his lips. With out thinking he leaned forward kissing Sango gently on her lips.  
  
" Who's there."  
  
The guard must have heard the big splash. " Run" said Miroku pulling Sango along towards the edge of the lake.  
  
Pulling her out, they ran.  
  
******************************  
  
Sorry this chapter might have been a little boring for some of you but in the next chapter a lot of interesting things will happen! Plz review and suggest more things!   
Plz dont just dis it.... tell me how I can improve it!   
  
Thanks for reading!!   
  
ViRgO* 


	4. Chapter 4

hey! Sorry for the late update! I was really busy...   
Well here goes the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!  
********************************  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter four-  
  
ViRgO*  
********************************  
"How was your date?" said Kagome.  
  
"Which one?" said Sango looking bored with the topic. This was the fifth time Kagome had asked her the same question.  
  
"Come on Sango, you ALWAYS hide your stories," Still Sango said nothing, why did she have to share her stories with others? Plus, she wasn't sure which date Kagome was talking about. She went out seven times this week with seven different guys!  
  
*********************************  
  
" So, How was it yesterday? Did my car come in handy for any, -cough, cough-" said Kouga sending a quick wink to Miroku.  
  
" Bring that topic up, and ill kick you ass!" said Miroku grinding his teeth.  
  
" Whats wrong with you Miroku?" said Inuyasha, " Lets leave him alone Kouga, his just a little tiered from last night. Say Miroku, How many times did you guys actually do it? You look out of it, really." said Inuyasha before breaking into a loud laughter along with Kouga.  
  
" NONE!, ZERO!, GOD, whats wrong with you two."  
  
" Nothing Miroku, its just that we've never seen you look so 'happy' after a date with a girl."  
  
" Well the only reason why she's around me is because she thinks I'm a rich ass university professor! If she knew I was a fish seller she'll probably laugh her head off!"  
  
"Calm down Miroku, she won't find out. Besides, if she really loves you for who you are she'll stay."  
  
" I doubt it."  
  
*******************************  
  
" Kagome, Kagome!" said a young co-worker of Kagome's.  
  
" Whats up," said Kagome pouring hot Japanese green tea in to a cup.  
  
" I wasn't sure if I should tell Sango directly, but..." she said looking around to make sure there was no sign of Sango around.   
" What is it?"  
  
" You know that guy Sango dated the other day?"  
  
" Which one? Shes been out with someone every night." said Kagome casually.  
  
" Um... Miroku, yea that was his name."  
  
" Yea," said Kagome suddenly very interested to the topic. " What about him?"  
  
" Well," she said looking around making sure Sango wasn't around.  
  
" He told... I mean... He is...."  
  
" Calm down, and just say it!" said Kagome impatiently.  
  
" Ok, here it goes. You know how he said he was a University professor? Well his not," checking around for the one last time she said " His a fish seller at the fish market."  
  
" WHAT!!"  
  
********************  
  
Yep that was the fourth chapter! Thank you for reading this Chapter!  
Sorry I tried my best to make this chapter longer  
but I dunno! lol!  
Well last time I had a few questions about why Miroku and Sango would go to prison if they went on the boat. Well you might not go to jail of anything for it but you probably will get taken to the police office.  
Sorry that didn't answer the question did it?lol!  
Well that you all for reading this chapter! Plz keep supporting this story!  
  
ViRgO* 


	5. Chapter 5

hello everyone! Before I start anything I would like to deeply apologize for a few things. First for not updating often and second for not being very descriptive, yea I think thats the word lol. I was getting a few mails that suggested that maybe I should write more often. I was really busy with school work and above it all that I had to write Chapter four, therefore to some of you, maybe to all of you chapter four was short and a little shallow.... I'm very sorry. But thanks to all of you for pointing it out. So I tried my best in this chapter. I'm not sure if I was really successful but yea here goes chapter five. Plz keep reviewing, and tell me how I can improve this story! Thanks! \ ( ^-^) /  
  
* I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter five-  
  
ViRgO*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Shush!, Kagome Please!"   
  
" Hey are you guys ok?" asked Sango entering the little room where Kagome and her co-worker was. "I heard a laud scream" she said looking around for the cause. " Did you spill something?"  
  
" N-N-Nothing Sango" said Kagome paling.  
  
" OK, Just keep it down, we don't want the passengers complaining,"  
  
" Sango"  
  
" hmm?"  
  
" Have you talked to Miroku lately?" asked Kagome looking rather nervous.  
  
" Who's Miroku?" said Sango adjusting her uniform.  
  
" What do you mean who?" Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulder shaking it a little. " Sango wake up, Miroku, the guy at the party with the ponytail, blue eyes?" said Kagome in one breath.  
  
" Oh right, yea I'm going on a date with him tonight," said Sango checking the 'call' light.  
  
Dropping her head Kagome gathered her courage and said " Sango there's something really important that we have to tell you, Miroku is not....."   
  
When Kagome looked up Sango was already gone.  
  
" Coffee," said Sango walking down the aisle pouring coffee for the passengers.  
  
" Should we tell her?"   
  
" Leave it to me, I'll tell her tonight before she goes on a date with Miroku,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" ... We look forward in serving you again" said Sango ending her long 'good bye speech' as she called it. Checking to make sure there was nothing left by the passengers she quickly gathered her stuffs and headed towards the exit. Kagome stepped in front of Sango blocking her way.  
  
" Whats up Kagome, I don't have much time, rule number 16: Never be late to a date" said Sango looking at her watch.  
  
" Sango, whatever I say, keep calm ok?"   
  
" Go on,"  
  
Taking a deep breath Kagome started. " You know, How Miroku......." Kagome took another deep breath " Ok, you know how Miroku said that he is a university professor,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" Well his not, his a fish seller at the fish market," Sango's eyes grew wide as she continued. " So I thought I should tell you , because his not who you thing he is and his not rich because his a fish market worker and..." said Kagome in one breath knowing that everything she said just right now made no sense. She opened her mouth to continue when Sango interrupted her.  
  
" His a WHAT at WHERE?" said Sango almost shouting.  
  
" A fish....."  
  
" I KNOW! You said it!" said Sango tapping her finger on the wall furiously.  
  
" Are you going tonight?" said Kagome to her friend who was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
" I'm going but not for a date," with that Sango walked pass Kagome. She took a few steps before turning around and said " Kagome, can I have Inuyasha's number?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that was Chapter five! Chapter six will be up soon so keep reading and reviewing!!  
I hope you liked this chapter, and If you didn't and think I could have done it better, plz suggest ways that I can improve it by mail or by reviews! Thanks for reading!  
  
ps. This is not going to be a Inuyasha/ Sango fic!   
  
ViRgO* 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally an update! I hope you enjoy it!!   
  
Sorry this is not an update, but I just updated chapter six yesterday so plz read it!! \(^-^)/  
  
note: I got a few mails saying if this story was based on a Japanese TV drama series and I have to admit YES IT IS!! I got the idea from a famous drama series called 'Yamato nadeshiko' I know 'Gold fish ' has nothing to do with it but hey, my friend suggested it and I loved it!! But there will be some difference so dont worry, I'm sorry, I should have told you guys......but yea luv.ya all!!  
  
* I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters*  
  
*******************************  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter six-  
  
ViRgO*  
*******************************  
  
After begging Inuyasha for Miroku's address I grabbed a Taxi. How could he do this, lie and expect to get away with it? No way!   
  
People always ask why I go for rich men. Money, gold, any kind of valuable thing dosen't betray women, but men? Of course they do!   
  
For example my father, he didn't play a big role in my life but he was the prime cause of my -rich-man-only-phobia as Kagome calls it. My mom was a normal women. She was beautiful, popular among her co-workers and had enough money to live a normal life. But one day my mom met my father, the poor, stupid, practically homeless guy. She fell in love with my dad, the biggest mistake in her life. Of course, my father left my mother pregnant taking her heart and money away with him.   
  
My childhood would best be described by this one simple word. 'Terrible'. I barely made it to first grade, my mom worked her butt off just to get me through primary school. Other girls in my class used to 'donate' their old pencils and notebooks to me because they felt sorry for me. When I was twelve, I started working myself. I woke up at four every morning, got on my bicycle that I got for my tenth birthday present from my mom and delivered news papers.   
  
Graduating High school was a big problem. My mom was worked twenty four seven, there was no way she could do anything more to help me graduate. So I faked my age, and worked at a club as a hostess. It was much better then delivering newspapers or any other jobs that I did. All I had to do was pour wine and beer for drunk perverts. I got through high school, without failing even one of my tests. I learned something very important working at the club. Money was the only thing that mattered in a persons life. Without money there was no life. Life equals money, Money equals life.  
  
So here I am, working as a flight attendant looking for the King of my life, a man who can give me a life time of luxury and pleasure. I don't care how fat or ugly the guy is. The gold he has in his pocket is the thing that matters.   
  
The Taxi slowly pulled to a stop.   
***********************************  
  
Why the hell would he be on a FISH delivery at night? He is so pathetic.  
  
" Look's like a fire," said the driver looking out his window. (a/n: sorry the driver is un-emotional!)  
  
Fire? Sango thought looking out the window.  
  
" Open the door!!!" (a/n: In Japan only the driver can open the door, automatic I guess.)  
  
************************************  
  
" BACK AWAY!" said the police to the circle of audience.  
  
" Is there anyone left in the building?" asked a women.  
  
" We don't know madam now move back behind he the yellow rope" said the police pushing the women back.   
  
Miroku had just delivered his fish when he saw the red flame coming out of the old house. It looked like a house, but supposedly it was an apartment with five rooms. He was chanting a prayer, hoping that no one was left behind in the roaring flame.   
  
Suddenly something, or more like someone bumped in to him interrupting his prayer. He opened his eyes and saw Sango, the girl who he met at the party shoving and pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
He decided to follow her forgetting the fact that he was in his fishing apron that he wore when he went on deliveries.   
**************************  
  
" Move, move" said Sango as she shoved and pushed herself through the crowed.   
'This is not happening, this is not happening' Sango repeated to her self. How can her house be on fire?   
  
Sango crawled under the yellow rope and was shocked to see the scene in front of her.  
  
" Lady back off," said one of the police guards pushing her back.  
  
" Get your hands off me," said Sango as she pushed the police back. The more she resisted the harder it got for her to push she police away. At one point he lifted her up get her away from the fire.  
  
" You don't understand, my clothe my make up every thing! Its all in there!! I need to get them," shouted Sango as hot tears ran down her face.   
  
" STAY BACK!" said the police pushing her in to the crowd. " Hold her back" he said as he went beck to his position.   
  
However Sango was a though one, she was not going to get her clothe, her life, her everything burnt.   
She got up again and pushed her way through the crowd again. She was in front of the door when the police rushed to her again. " Let me go!"  
  
" I'll take care of her," said a man to the police. Sango turned around to see Miroku, the man who she least expected holding her back.   
  
" Let go, my cloth, their my life please." said Sango sobbing and punching Miroku in the chest.   
  
" Are you crazy, you'll burn if you go in there."   
  
" I don't care!! Now let me go!"   
  
Miroku gently pushed Sango back to the police. " I'll go" he said zipping his jacket up.  
  
" No sir, you can't!"   
  
Too late, Miroku had disappeared into the fire.   
  
*****************************************  
Thank you for reading!  
yep, that was the 6th chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!  
I got a few mails saying my chapters are short, so here it is! A long one!! I hope its long enough for you all*  
Plz review and tell me how you felt about the story! If you liked it YES!!! If you didn't them.... tell me how I can improve it!! Ok?  
  
Sorry for the late update, I was just really busy!!  
  
Once again thank you for reading and keep supporting!  
  
ViRgO* 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry I always say this but... IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!   
  
Well on with the story! Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
-note I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters and the story this story is based on!! -  
  
****************************  
  
Gold-Fish  
  
Chapter seven-  
  
ViRgO*  
  
*****************************  
  
" He's crazy!!,"  
  
" He's dead!!,"  
  
" Stop come back!," were the last things Miroku heard before he forced himself into the burning building.  
  
Miroku knew right away which room belonged to Sango, with all the brand bags and cloths hanging out of her front door, he was sure. 'Wow... look at this' said Miroku to himself as he walked into Sango's room. All he could see was cloth, cloth, cloth, bags, bags and bags. Not the mention they were all from famous brands.   
  
Fortunately, Sango's room wasn't burning but was filled with the smoke from the fire. Miroku quickly grabbed a few bags and two dresses. On his way out, he saw a dress lying on the ground. It was the dress Sango wore to the party they first met. He quickly grabbed it and made his way out of the smoke filled room.   
  
********************  
  
Sango was getting impatient. 'Whats taking him so long?' she thought tapping her feet on the ground.   
  
"He's alive!" the police shouted out as he dragged Miroku out of the building. Miroku looked awful, his face was all dirty from the smoke and he was coughing very badly.  
  
Sango rushed next to Miroku and grabbed the bag and cloth that Miroku held and laid them on the ground. " Your welcome," said Miroku sarcasticly as he continued coughing.  
  
" This is it? THIS IS IT?" said Sango with a bright red face. " You make a big show and go inside a burning building and this is it?" Miroku jaw dropped. ' What kind of girl is she? I just risked my life for her things and this is what I get?!'   
  
" Miroku!! These are my casual cloth, not party dresses! I've already worn them once! I cant wear them again!!" said Sango breaking into tears.  
  
" Sango, do you have a place to stay tonight? I can drive you there." said Miroku as he walked to his fish delivery car. (a/n like a mini-truck)   
  
" -sniff- yea, take me to Kagome's" said Sango as she opened the passenger seat door.  
  
***********************   
  
I know I know!! Dont through things at me... I know its a short chapter... but I'll update by Friday or Saturday!! ................. hmmm... maybe..... (ppl lift chairs and desks) ok ok!!! I will try my best!!  
  
Im also looking for someone who is creative and open minded to help me with my other story... 'Memories'! Im really stuck... plz mail me or leave a review!!  
  
Thanks for your time!   
  
ViRgO*   
  
(^ 3 ^) --- a person kissing! get it? 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear friends who still read this story,

I had a major writers block since my sophomore year in high school and now I'm a senior. Wow… time flies. Now I'm hoping that writing this story still has a meaning. I will promise that I will finish this story with in the next few months.

I hope you enjoy the story.

For all of you who just started reading this, I hope you realize that I wrote the story first when I was 15 and that now I'm 17. I hope you can see the obvious difference in the writing style.

Enjoy.

I love you all, thanks for the support.

I don't own Inuyasha or the Japanese TV series 'Yamato Nadeshiko' this story is based on.

* * *

Gold-Fish

Chapter Eight-

ViRgO

* * *

Sango looked out the small truck window onto the empty pedestrian; it was raining rather heavily, bringing the mood of the whole atmosphere down. Not that it wasn't already intense and awful, but the whole fishy smell of the car was making her head spin.

'_How can he do this to me? Lie, then lie some more, then kiss me, then go inside my house while its burning, and bringing out just 2 dresses and like 1 bag? What on earth was wrong with him?'_

She unconsciously began tapping her finger on her leg. She wanted to laugh, cry, and scream all at the same time. Maybe she was aging. Maybe she was going to die. Maybe she just needed some rich guy to comfort her with a new Dior hand bag.

She couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Miroku on the other hand, didn't really care anymore. All he wanted to do was take Sango to Kagomes' house and just barf his guts out. What was wrong with her? She had absolutely no respect for his actions. He had thrown himself into a burning house for God's sake.

Attitude problem. Yes, she definitely had an attitude problem.

"Miroku,"

"Y-yes Sango?" said Miroku taken by surprise.

"Um… I think you just passed Kagomes' house?"

"Oh… OH!… shit…"

* * *

He pulled the car in front of Kagome's house. From the outside, it looked like a dirty shrine, but Kagome had done a good job of decorating the inside.

"This is it Sango, aren't you getting off," Miroku turned the car engine off.

"Miroku, I am very disappointed in you. Awfully, terribly upset. I have lost all sense of respect for you. You know what, let me remind you of one thing. Women like me will never ever date a guy who runs away from his past because his girlfriend dumped him" Said Sango all in one breathe. She knew she wasn't making any sense, but she didn't care anymore.

"Are you done," said Miroku rubbing his head. "Because if you are, please get the hell out of my car. I'm sorry but your presence right now makes me sick." He was mad, Sango could tell. Why was he mad? Shouldn't she be the one dismissing him?

"I'm out sir, I hope to never see or hear from you again" banging the car door behind her, she stormed out of the car almost breaking the door on her way out.

Sango ran up the shrine stairs under the rain, looking back only to see that Mirokus' car had already droved off.

She hated him.

* * *

Sango had hit his weakest spot.

Sango looked so much like her… so much like Mina. The only difference between them was that Mina was demure, while Sango was a wild, aggressive, and selfish.

He hated her.

* * *

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Kagome pulling the curtains open. Sango pulled the sheets on her face. Rolling her eyes, Kagome yanks the over off her.

"Come on sweetie, wake up and face reality… poetic enough for you?"

A bit sarcastic don't you think?

Sure.

"Don't be such a bitch Kagome, I told you what happened last night!" said Sango jumping out of bed brushing her hair with her hand furiously.

"No… not really, all you talked about was how your house was on fire and how stupid Miroku was." Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"I don't want to talk about that liar anymore." Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to start fresh Kagome. I'm going to get married to a rich guy, buy new shoes and dresses, and kick that fish smelling guy down and step over him," Said Sango in one breath, turning red with anger.

"Alright… I think I'm gonna go now ok?"

Kagome ran out of the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her she dove for her cell phone.

"Hello, Mr. Takeda? Hi, um… you know the party you invited me to? Could I bring a friend along?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Don't forget to review. wink wink


End file.
